win edwerd met izzy
by What a Waste of Space
Summary: a new gerl is at forks high!1! her name is izzy and is sooo much bettr then bella! wut happens when edwerd cullen meets her? will he fall in luv? of corse he will! omg read dis, u kno u want 2 lol STOP FLAMMIN DIS U STUPED PPL. IM SMERTR THEN U EVR WILL B
1. Chapter 1

"O-M-G, look at dat gerl over there! She's soo0oo pretty! Way bettr thn that Bella grl. Some1 go get Edwerd!!1!" I herd ppl all over da skool wisper bout me. I just smiled. I luved dis place.

Stuped humens didnt kno I could kill them so0o easily. But I lyked the attenshan. I wundered who dis Edwerd guy wuz. If he wuz cute, he could be my bf. But I had lyk ten othr guys lined up for dat posishian, if Edwerd wuznt cute, then no go.

"Hi, I'm Edwerd Cullen," a silkie voice purd. I turnd around to see a beutifel man, bout a foot taller then me.

"Hi, I'm Izzy. Short 4 Isibella." I replyd with a smile. He was realy cute!1!

He gasped. "OMG thats my gerlfrinds name!"

I frowned. "u have a gf?"

HE frowned also. "Ya... Hey, I can't hear ur thoughts. R u a vamperie, too??"

I hissed. I knew he smelt funny. "No. I'm a warewolf."

He crinckled his nose. "U smelt funny... But thats OK. My gf is friends with a warewolf an she says its fine. Want 2 eat lunch with me?"

"Shore." I said with a smile. Even if he was a smelly vamperie, I knew we could turn out to be the best of friends. Maybe even moar, if that dum Isibella gerl would get out the way.

I followed the pretty boy over to his table 2 c other pretty ppl just like him!! I gasped at there beauty. But frowned when I smelt that they were all vamperies lyk Edwerd.

"This is --"

I cut off Edwerd off with a smile. He looked stuned for a moment. "Let me guess. Roslee, Ement, Alisha, Jason, and Isibella??"

Edwerd looked shocked. "Howd u kno that!?1?! Do u have sum kinda power or sumthin1?"

I grinned from ear 2 ear. "y, yes, yes I do."

Dey all laffed at me, parently, I'm funnie. I lyked the attenshian.

All during lunch we talked and laffed a lot. Edwerd an I shard a peice of pizza together. Isibella, or Bella as dey said, wuz gettin angry at him 4 doin that. I knew he couldnt eat, he would spit it up latr, but he didnt seem to mind, so neether did i.

Roslee, Alisha, and Bella wuz gettin maddr becuz Ement and Jason were all ovr me. lul, wut? I cant help it if i atract ppl of the oposit sex!1! It is out of my controll!

"so, Izzy, u wanna come ovr 2nite and tlk about bein a warewolf?? I bet its realy cool!" Ement exclaimed, wile humpin Roslee lol. Hes such a horn dog.

"shore! sounds like loads of fun!" I exclamed happly. Alisha an Bella didn't look so happy, but i didn't care. Edwerd and Jason looked happy, so thats all I cared bout!

"lets dich this stuped school!!1" Jason exclaimed, usin his power 2 make us all super happy.

"edwerd," bella wined, "I dont want to miss biologee1!!"

"den u can stay." I snaped. "ur just a stick in da mud."

Bella's eyes widend. "omg, edwerd, r u srsly gunna let her tlk 2 me lyk dat??"

Edwerd shrugged, he wuz on my side. "Well, its tru. U r a lil muddish."

"screw u, edwerd! u can go to poopy land!! o wait, thts rite, u cant cuz ur a vamperie!" bella shouted angerly, runnin out the cafitearia.

Edwerd frowned, he looked close 2 tears. I huged him. "it's OK, Edwerd! 4get her, u can come with us and here me tlk bout bein a warewolf. it's fun!1!"

He smiled. "OK, Izzy. u r way cooler than bella newayz."

"ya," jason and Ement agreed.

"Alisha too," jason added.

"and roslee!"

The othr girls glaired at me menicingly. I could tell dey didn't lyk me, but i didnt care. I had Edwerd.

Dizclaimr: stephenie meyer made up stuped bella and sexii edwerd, i just wrote dis story cuz i can and its fanfiction!!1!!

A/N: hi, guyz! my name is izzy (LOL I KNOW JUST LYK BELLAS ONLY ITS IZZY) and i looo0ve twilight!!11! i ttly wish dis wuz a tru story :( u should read this and tell me wut u thought!!1!41!


	2. Chapter 2

ugh... u ppl r so stuped!!1! how could u say those things 2 me?? i rite perfectly fine, thnk u! and i thank i kno their names, i read the storys moar den u do, obveosly. and i spell way bettr then n e of u!! i mean, look at my writins and look at urs!! xactly.

n e wayz... enuff bout the stuped ppl... hears da story!!1!2!

"Well, ement," I said with a smile, "bein a warewolf is vary hard."

Ements eyes widened in enterest. "realy?? how?? hardr then bein a vamperie??"

I snorted. "Of corse it is! have **U** ever striped naked wile runnin and fazein n2 a wolf?"

Ement formd an O with his mouth. "No... cant say i have..."

Edwerd persed his lips in thawt. "wow, u were rite. bein a warewolf is lyk a billion times harder den bein a vamperie. Now I feel bad 4 Jack."

"OMG!" I shouted. "Jack is the weerd-o tht emprented on me!!1!" I shuttered. "Lyk I could evr luv dat guy."

Edwerd looked shocked momentarly. "Jack emprented on sum1!? Thts grate! He ken leave Bella alone now!!"

I frowned. "I thawt u didnt care bout Bella n e moar..."

Edwerd looked thawtfull. "I will alweys kare 4 Bella, but not in the way ur thinkin. Bella and me r ovr."

I lit up lyk a bag of blood under hospitel lites. I tryd 2 hide it, but frum the looks of Jason and Ement, I didnt do a vary good job. "O. I'm srry."

"Don't be!" Edwerd exclaimed, his eyes wide as suemo wresseler fists lol. "it wuz bond 2 happin n e ways. she wuz all ovr that mikal newt guy or sumthin durin gym. shes a slut."

I laffed. "lol, i bet. she looked lyk 1."

I noticd Ement and Jason left the room, leavin me and Edwerd alone. Roslee and Alisha were 2 busy bein angry 2 hear bout bein a wearwolf. dey were gelus of me cuz there bfs lyked me to.

Edwerd movd closr 2 me, a sly smile on his face. I reeturnd it with ez. He wuz sooooo cute!!

"Would it b weerd if i azked 4 a kiss?" he askd qwietly, duckin his hed a lil in imbaresment.

"corse not!" I exclamed happly and leand n2 him.

when our lips met it wuz amayzin!!1! even tho he wuz a smelly vamperie, i couldnt beleeve how good of a kissr he wuz!!

"EDWERD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN!" came a loud voice.

Edwerd and I turned our heds in shock to seee...

lol i'm mean so i'm gona leave it there!!12! reeview if u want moar!!

omg no nasty reeviews lyk SUM PPL did last time. I DONT LYK STUPED PPL!!13!!2!4!


End file.
